Fall Of The Gods
by Shaman94
Summary: Do you miss Injustice: The Other Gods? Do you wanna see characters from other universes fight with the action style of a fighting game and story depth of a comic book? Then look no further. Suggest a match up and I'll see what I can do to make it come true.
1. Teaser

**From the guy who brought you Injustice: The Other Gods!**

 _A stage lights up with fireworks as Girffith from Berserk appears at the center of it. Behind him, a neon sign that flashes his name._

 _He is now seen walking down an isle as a stadium of people cheer and boo him on._

 _Girffith is now in a ring with Quan Chi from Mortal Kombat._

 **Comes his newest series.**

 _Optimus Primal and Dinobot from Beast Wars are seen in a backstage parking garage, exiting from a car._

 _They walk around a fold out wall to find Vegeta from Dragonball Z and Goliath from Gargoyles seated at a tabel having some lunch._

 _Primal then proceeds to smack a sandwhich out of Goliaths hand causing him and Vegeta to bolt up and toss the tabel out of their way._

 **Featuring more characters.**

 _John Constatine lights a cigaret as he walks off of stage and proceeds down an isle to the arena._

 _Dante is then seen entering in from the otherside as he plays a rift on his guitar._

 **More Supermoves.**

 _The Anti-Monitor is_ _seen standing in front of Cthulhu, who is on his knees and in a daze, and holds a fist up in the air as he charges it for a punch by devouring the stadium around them._

 **More story.**

 _A scene of Carol Ferris discovering Hal Jordan with Carol Danvers._

 **And...**

 _A scene of Lobo bodyslamming Deadpool._

 **More...**

 _Dinobot Steam Pressing the Enforcer Predator as he tosses him out of the ring._

 **Fatalities...**

 _Shoa Kahn stares me down in the ring._

"Ah hell, how'd this match end up happening?"

 **Finish Him!**

 _Dio Brando stands with his arms crossed as Akumas legs are randomly torn off. He screams in agony only for us to see Time Stop and The World push Akumas eyes in._

 _A sight of Cad Bane as he's skewered by the Enforcer Predator before being hoisted up into the air and sliding slowly and further down the dual hooked blades._

 _Vampire Hunter D hold his left hand up and places it on a stunned Alucards, who is on his knees in a dazed state, face and begins to suck out his soul._

 _Godzilla stumbels around on Monster Island as Cthulhu vanishes into a green mist. We pan out from earth, past the galaxy, out of the universe, out of the multi-verse, and then find Cthulhu holding all of reality in the palm of his left claw before crushing it._

 **Coming Soon...**

 _Alduin charges up his Dragon Breath as he hovers above the Moon Presence before letting out a roar of fire that collides with the Moon Presence energy burst._

Same Rules for this fic as the Injustice folks. Only this time you pick the fighters and I'll add in a short story to fit with it. Now pick you Kombatants and let the blood spill!


	2. Anti-Monitor VS Demonbane

**Hello one and all and welcome to the first fight of Fall Of The Gods. Let me know what you think of the fight, have any ideas for one, and etc. Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Prologue** : Since the dawn of creation sentient life has searched for the answers to its origins. And in some unfortunate cases, they found it. Anti-Monitor, a being made from the essence of the Big Bang and constructed from antimatter. Versus, The Elder God Demonbane, a being designed to slay mad gods. Universe Eater versus Universe Popper. One shall ascend and the other shall fall. Who will it be? Find out only on Fall Of The Gods.

* * *

 _The vaccum of space. A rift then tears open allowing the Anti-Monitor to emerge from it and into the universe. He holds his glowing arms out and announces his pressence._

"I am the Anti-Monitor! I have exsisted for eons devouring the cosmos one by one! And yet I find my hunger growing more vast with every passing second. This realm shall provide me sufficient nutriment for the time being."

 _With his monologue finished, Anti-Monitor proceeds to consume the space around him by pulling all matter into his hands._ _Until he hears a rumble through the vaccum of space and ceases his actions. Anti-Monitor turns to see a new portal opening behind him. This time it was the mecha Elder God Demonbane emerging from the otherside of the gateway. Anti-Monitor faces him._

"Another challenger? Suppose all creatures have that urge to fight against their extinction."

 **Fight!**

 _Demonbane is the first to strike, using a dash attack to ram Anti-Monitor back. Demonbane then summons his godslayer blade for his power-up. This allows for him to strike a longer distance and deal more damage while moving at the same speed as his regular attacks._

 _Anti-Monitor uses a burst attack, a move that sends out a small ranged shock wave, to push Demonbane back. Demonbane is sent flying back a few feet, or miles in his case, and looses his power-up. Anti-Monitor then uses a stage hazard and throws Mars at Demonbane causing it to break on impact. Anti-Monitor then blasts out a few energy waves from his hands allowing for him to strike a further distance but not as hard as his physical force._

 _Demonbane counters with his own long-ranged weaponary and summons his dual pistols for his second Power-Up. He manages to push Anti-Monitor back a few feet before the boost wore off. But it was just enough of a boost to get Anti-Monitor right where Demonbane wanted him to be. Demonbane opens two portals, one in front of himself and the second in front of the Anti-Monitor, and dashes into the one closest to him. He flys out on the otherside, slamming Anti-Monitor out of view and hurdling through space._

 _Anti-Monitor is seen flying across space, being pelted by meteors and asteroids from the Asteroid Belt, bouncing off of one of Jupiters moons and slamming into an oncoming comet before coming to a complete stop. He gets back up in time for Demonbane to join back up with him._

 _Anti-Monitor, through with playing games, uses his own Power-Up. He bursts with his own energy once again but minimizes it to fit perfectly around his armor, a second suit in much of the same way. All of Demonbanes attacks failed to hurt Anti-Monitor as he hovered towards the Elder God. Anti-Monitor preformed his grapple which involved him grabbing Demonbane by the head and focusing so much of his own energy on it that the pressure and force alone brought Demonbane to his knees. Anti-Monitor finsihes by letting out one mighty burst that sends Demonbane flying back. Afterwards, his Power-Up was done._

 _Demonbane, sparking out of his joints from battle damaged, starred down the Anti-Monitor, who was in no better condition. Both of them, simutanousley, wave their hands through the air and open a new portal. Out of both of them flowed a swarm of smaller Demonbanes from other universes and Manhunters lead by Deathstorm. The fight between the two warriors soon turned into a cosmic war as planets, stars and solar systems were made into the battleground for gods._

 _And yet, while the fight had just begun, it drew closer to the end. One of them had to finish it and it was about to be decided on as to who it would be. Demonbane focused all of his energy, enough to pop a universe, into his fist where Anti-Montior devoured all of the matter around his fist to charge it up._

"I shall show you true power!" _Anti-Monitor exclaimed._

 _Demonbane answered with silence._

 _The two then dashed towards each other and clashed. The force of the collusion sent all of their supporting forces flying back. Meanwhile, at the epicenter, Anti-Monitor began to spark up around his joints while Demonbanes armor began to crack apart. Neither force would yeild until one of them couldn't take it anymore. Anti-Monitors arm began to crack apart. But that was the only damage he had to suffer while Demonbanes arm cracked apart faster and further down his body until it shattered along with half of his torso._

 _Demonbane was sent flying back and left in a dazed state._

 **Finish Him!**

 _Anti-Monitor hovered over to the broken mecha and lifted one fist up into the air. It started glowing blue as he swung it down and into the chest plate of Demonbane. Demonbane began to light up as he started to vanish. The Elder God dissolved in the blink of an eye as the Anti-Monitor stood back up and looked out to the universe before him, wondering where to begin his feast._

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **There ya go folks, the first in many fights to come. Did you agree with the outcome? Do you have a fight you have to see? Is this just me stalling while I think of more fights? Leave your answers and comments in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Solid Snake vs Snake Eyes

**Prologue:** Soldiers of stealth and combat, assigned tasks to do the impossible. But which of these Joes can survive the longest? Snake eyes, the silent ninja and guardian angel of the G. I. Joes. Versus, Solid Snake, super soldier supreme and top of his league. One of these gods of combat shall rise to the next of their ranks while the other shall fall. Who will it be? Find out only on Fall Of The Gods!

* * *

 _Creepying through the airducts of a building in an undisclosed location is an elderly looking male, suited in a bluish-grey military armor and camo suit. He wore an eye patch over his left eye that also looked to be of a futuristic design. The man kicks down an opening at the end of the airducts and climbs out into a blakced-out room. He held a hand up to his ear and spoke._

"Ocaton, I'm in. I'm going to search for the files now." _The man said outloud before pulling out a small handgun and creeping out into the halls._

"Careful Snake, you don't have any of the Foxhounds to back you up if you get caught!" _A radioized voice answers the soldier._

"I'll be just fine." _Snake answers as he approaches a doorway and readiesto open it with his gun in hand._ "These Cobra goons won't ever have known I was here." _Snake says as he kicks open a door to the computer room and finds three guards dead on the floor already and every other scientist bled out in their seat._ "What the?" _Snake looked around in confusion._ _A shadowy figure then drops from the ceiling behind him. A masked ninja rises up and aims a handgun with a silencer attachment up to the back of Snakes head._

"Hehe, almost had me there." _Snake says as he dodges the gun shots and dives to the side of the room. He tucks and rolls while diving to be able to return gunfire causing the ninja to take cover as well._

 _The Ninja finds saftey behind a wall at the corner of the hall and listens to an incoming transmission in his ear piece._

"Careful Snake Eyes, looks like Cobra has a new bodyguard." _The transmission ends as Snake Eyes pulls out a sub machine gun and holsters his hand gun. At the same time, still hidden with in the computer room, Solid Snake pulls the handpin out of a grenade._

"Sorry Ocaton, things are about to get loud." _Solid Snake declares as he tosses the handgrenade._

"Wait, what?" _Ocaton asks before an explosion could be heard going off in the background causing the bases alarms to go off as well._

 **Fight!**

 _Snake Eyes makes a dash down the corridor. Two Cobra Troopers come from around the corner at the end of the hall as they rushed down to answer the alarm. Snake Eyes makes quick work of them with his machine gun and runs pass the bodies in the hallway, turning the opposite direction of where they came from to avoid anymore guardsmen._

 _Meanwhile, Solid Snake activates his camosuits nanotech and blends in with his surrounding environment flawlessly. He completes the look with his cardboardbox and begins to scoot through the hallway. He stops as two guards come across the box. They look at the random box in the hallway and then to each other with a confused expression. Both then shrug and head on their own way to answer the sound of the alarm. Solid Snake then resumes his sneaking._

 _Snake Eyes breaks into the vehicle room by crashing through a window as an explosion goes off in the room behind him, being followed by the sounds of screams from dying Cobra Troopers. Snake Eyes then drops the clip from his machine gun and jams a new one in. A box in the corner of the room then catches his attention. But, unlike those Cobra Troopers that ignored it, Snake Eyes wasn't about to take any chances and unloaded three_ _rounds_ _off into the box, flipping it over to reveal nothing and nobody under it._

 _Snake Eyes turns his head back forward as a high powered light then shines on him. He sees one of the assault vehicles, an armored jeep with a Smart Turret mounted on the top of it, taking aim at him and the engine reving._

"Here's the deal, gimp, hand over the files you downloaded and your odds of living to see tomorrow will suddenly increase." _Snake Eyes drops his machine gun and holds his hands up into the air. He moves his right hand down and into his satchel. Out of it comes the USB that contains the files Snake Eyes stole from Cobra. Solid Snake smirks._

"Good, now kick it on over here." _Snake Eyes crotches down and readies to slide it as he positions his arms like he would with a throwing star. A close up shows Snake Eyes has pinched a smoke pellet between his thumb and the USB. Solid Snakes regains his scowl as he realized it a second too late._

"Crap." _Solid says. Before Solid could fire the turret, Snake Eyes tosses the pellet giving him cover to escape the vehicles sight._ "Where'd he go?" _Solid asks himself as he hears a metal object clanking across the ground. Solid realizes what it is and floors the vheicle in reverse. He drove just far enough for an explosion of a handgrenade to take out the front of the vehicle and capsize it and still survive the crash as we see him kicking the door open and climbing out. Solid Snake pulls out his handgun and runs for cover. He places a hand on his ear piece once again and begins to speak to his friend Octan._

"Are you in the buildings system yet Octan?" _Snake asks._

"Took a while but wasn't anything out of the ordinary. What do you need?" _Octan asks._

"Let's go for a Perfect Dark scenario." _Snake answers._

"Got it. Gimme a minute." _Octan confirms Snakes request. Meanwhile, Snake Eyes grips the side of his torso, bleeding slightly. One round of that rapid fire grazed Snake Eyes just enough in the ribs to get him to start staggering. Snake Eyes uses his Ninjitsu training to focus his mind off of the pain and steady his breathing. In under a minute, Snake Eyes was back up and walking. He triversed the line of cars, jeeps, and tanks in search of his opponent, inspecting every nook and cranny along the way with his silincer in hand._

 _The lights begin to go out one by one as the whole garage goes black and Snake Eyes is seen tilting his head up in a slight surprise. Now, lost in the dark, Snake Eyes was not even able to see the gun he was holding out in front of himself. But he was still able to hear and he heard the sound of a matchstick being lite. Solid Snake appeared behind Snake Eyes, looking away as he lite his cigerate._

"You're pretty good at this." _Solid said before fanning out the match and terminating the last bit of light in the whole garage. Sparks of gunfire and bullets deflecting off of armored vehicles lite up the area between the two soldiers. The light show dances across the whole mile long garage before the two jump out of a window and into the Rain Forest enviornment outside of the hidden hanger. Both roll out and land taking aim at the other from ten feet across to each other. Both soldiers had each other in their sights, it would come down to who could pull the trigger faster. But not really as both of them pulled it to discover they were out of ammo._

 _Solid Snake gets up and pulls out his Cresent Knife ready to get physical and up close. Snake Eyes does the same as he unsheathes his Katana. The two stare each other down from across the foot-tall grass while the wind brushed over it causing the field to dance. Both then charge each other and swing their blades. The two pass by one another and pause in their tracks._

 _After a while, Snake Eyes stands up and sheaths his blade back into its holster. Meanwhile, Solid Snakes whole upper torso slides off of his lower torso. Snake eyes finsihes sheathing his blade by simply tapping the butt of the handle further into the holster and wlaks away._

 **Fatality!**

* * *

 **That was a fun one to write. Do you agree with the results? Let me know as to why or why not in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Firebolt vs Starfire

**OC, Firebolt, belongs to Browniej126. Starfire belongs to DC comics.**

* * *

 **Fire, it f***in' hurts! But not to these people. Starfire, the alien princess that dresses like a striper vs Firebolt, the pyromancer who didn't ask for this life. Only one can live to see the end of this day while the other will become a burn out. Find out who it'll be only on Fall Off The Gods.**

* * *

 _A streak of fire cuts through the blue sky of Jump City. A boy with brown hair, blue eyes and orange clothing, lands on a rooftop. A green streak of fire then bolts up from an island in the background. Starfire lands on the rooftop from across the boy._

"Halt human! You have no right being in this city!" _Starfire tells him._

"Just passing through babe, don't pay any attention to old Firebolt here." _Firebolt answers._

 _Starfire quirks and eyebrow,_ "Babe? You are so dead." _Starfire says as she punches her glowing green fists together._

 **FIGHT!**

 _Starfire begins by tossing some of her Starvolts at Firebolt. Firebolt swings his fist up making a barrier of fire in front of him, blocking the Starvolts. He answers by making a gun with his left hand and shooting off some fireballs._

"Bang! Bang!" _He said as he fired them off._

 _Starfire uses her heatvision and blasts the fireballs away while standing in place. She then vanishes from sight. Starfire then reappears behind Firebolt and elbows him in the back. Firebolt falls to the ground letting out a grunt of pain. Starfire then charges up a punch with her green energy and slams Firebolt through the roof and every floor beneath the building._

 _Firebolt walks out through the front doot of the building and dusts his sleeves off. He looks up to see Starfire floating over the city and looking back down to him. Firebolt starts to ignite as fire frames his body._

"This was a damn good shirt." _Firebolt states as his eyes begin to glow blue. He then charges his fists up and blasts the ground with a high pressured amount of fire and takes off into the sky. Starfire dodges him by hovering back a bit. Starfire charges her fists up for another Starvolt only to be bathed in fire by Firebolts firebreath._

 _Starfire shields herself from the fire and even starts to push herself forward. She then grabs Firebolt by the head and covers his mouth._

"Shut. Up." _Starfire tells him._

 _A rumble as Firebolts fire turns blue. Then a sudden burst that sends Starfire flying back. She falls out of the sky and slams into the streets below. Starfire gets back up and sees Firebolt hovering in place, in silence, and glowing blue now._

 _Starfire vanishes once again. She appears behind Firebolt going at him from behind only to be countered this time. Firebolt grabs her arms and looks her in the eyes. Both of them charge up an attack. Starfire charging her heatvision while Firebolt charges his firebreath. Both simutanousley fire their attacks into one another and create and explosion strong enough to push them both back._

 _Starfire shakes off the dust and gets back to her feet. Across from her, Firebolt does the same, still glowing blue._

"I have judged you, now let the fire judge you." _Firebolt says as he flexes._

 _The more he flexes the wider his flames spread and the faster. Before they could reach Starfire she was already backing up and shielding herself from the intense heat. Once the fire begins to consume her she lets out a scream of pain. As the fire bathes over her, Starfire falls to her knees loosing her hair and clothes from the intense heat._

 _Firebolts eyes turn back to orange._

"Huh?" _He then relizes what's happening and kills the flame. He looks over to see Starfire burnt to a crisp but still alive. She looks over to him with a surprised expression on her face and falls over in defeat._

 _Firebolt scratches the back of his head and lets out a nervous smile. "_ Hehe, sorry about that. I've got this problem with my head. Sometimes I just black out and wake back up to see the person I was fighting is dead."

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to Browniej126! Thanks for the loan buddy.**


	5. Ethan Electric vs Avatar Aang

**OC, Ethan Electric, belongs to ShadowKnight49 Productions. Aang belongs to Nickolodean... I think. If not then just say it's the Avatar franchise.**

* * *

 **Young heroes. Boys that would become saviors of this world. But when the power of an eternal force is placed in their hands, how well can they weild it with little to no experience? Speedster, Ethan Electric, vs Avatar, Aang. Who is deadlier? Find out only on Fall Of The Gods.**

* * *

 _Aang sits on a cliff top, meditating as the wind blows peacuflly throughout the canyon. In the distance a trail of dust works its way through the canyon. Aang holds out a hand and waves it up, sending a bump made of stone up at the end of the canyon trail. A man running at Mach fifteen then trips over the bump._

"Whoa!" _The boy yells as he rebounds and comes to a full and complete stop._

 _The boy turns his attention to Aang._

"What the hell BOY? Don't you realize some MEN have places to be and fast!?" _The boy yells at Aang._

 _Aang then uses some air to lift him up and spin him around._

"You were disrupting my concentration and the tranquility of this land." _Aang says._

"Tranquility!? I've gotta get this medicine cross country in four minutes to save a kid! And you're worried about hearing the wind? That's it, I'm just going to waste one minute kicking some manners into that tight little ass of yours, ya little bald fucker!" _The teen yells at Aang._ "And then I'll spend another minute getting this medicine where it needs to be and spend the next two minutes with your girl! Or my name ain't Ethan Electirc!"

"Such vile behavior. I'm going have to teach you some manners as the Avatar." _Aang answers making a ball of air and seating himself on top of it._

 **FIGHT!**

 _Ethan lands the first punch, vanishing and then reapperaing in front of Aang, much to his surprise, and giving him an upper cut. As Aang flew across the canyon, Ethan ran all the way around and beat Aang to the other side. He then elbows Aang into the ground. Ethan looks down to Aang as he moans out of pain._

"Hm!" _Ethan says as he walks away._ "Next time don't be starting what ya can't finish boy!"

 _Ethan stops as he hears a grunt and the sound of sand being moved underneath a pair of feet. Aang stands back up and wipes the blood off of his chin._

"You're fast. But let's see how fast you are without any ground underneath your feet!" _Aang yells as he has the sand under Ethans feet wrap around his feet. Ethan looked to his feet with an unimpressed look. Aang then continues his attack by hoisting the ground Ethan stood on up and into the air. Ethan stood his spot and crossed his arms giving Aang a judging look._ _Aang, enraged by Ethans stare, sent the piece of land flying off into the distance._

"I really hate your-!" _Ethan yelled outloud before he went out of distance._

 _Aang panted as he took a break. Until he felt a pair of lips whisper into his right ear._

"Dumb face." _Ethan whispered into his ear._

 _Aang, startled, turned and lashed back at Ethan by sending a wave of fire in Ethans direction._

"Hey, carful!" _Ethan yelled as he ran around the fire._ "If I was a normal person you would've burned me for just sneaking up on you!"

 _Aang scowled at Ethan. The thought of a guy who couldn't even begin to understand on how to bend an element was telling him how to use his powers responsibly. Aang no longer wanted to just simply hurt this stranger but to make him beg for forgivness. He slammed his hands together having the Earth shadow his movement and send a pair of pillars up where Ethan was standing._

 _Ethan was fast and dodged the attack, but Aang was growing more and more impatient. He just started sending out wave after wave of attacks at Ethan. Air that could cut metal, rockes that could crush a two story house like a soda can. This wave of attacks was enough to make Ethan even sweat._

"Not good! This brat has gone crazy. He's throwing a tantrum cause he was loosing and if I leave this kind of power in his hands... I know what I must do." _Ethan thought to himself._

 _Aang's arrow tattoos then began to glow. An air bubble then begins to swirl around him followed by a line of rocks and sand, water, fire and lighting. Aang hovered up as a small tornado began to form around him and Ethan._

 _Ethan ran in the opposite direction of the tornados spinning winds and up the wind current itself. Aang turned his head still unable to follow Ethan. Ethan then ran his way up to the top of the tornado and jumped above the eye of the storm. He held a fist up and viberated it into an infinite mass punch._

 _As he fell down the center of the tornado, Aang looked up in surprise. It was too late for Aang as he was unable to respond to or escape the punch. Ethan then hit Aang square in the face, with enough force to break an elephants neck._

 _The storm suddenly stops. Aangs body falls to the ground like a ragdoll. Ethan lands on his feet next to the lifeless body. Ethan looked to Aangs corpse and scoffed at it._

"Filth like you makes me sick. The gift of the abiltiy to help others and you continue to act like a brat. Meta-Human abilities are wasted on trash like you, boy! Now if you don't mind, I have three minutes left, as promised." _Ethan says before vanishing once again and resuming his original mission._

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to ShadowKnight49 Productions! Thanks for the loan out man.**


	6. Tre vs T-800 The Terminator

**OC, Tre, Belongs to Crow Woyzeck.** **Terminator belongs to one of the worst film directors in the world, James Cameron. Defanging the Xenomorphs and turning a horror franchise into a shot-em' up? Seriously? And don't even get me started on how he "Came up" with the idea for Avatar a literal 2 months after Dances With Wolves came out. Whatever, I'm just going to end things by pointing out the fact that he made a real life tragedy, such as the Titanic, center around a fictonal couples one-night stand. Alright, I got my points across. Let the fight begin!**

* * *

 **Merc by day, beast by night, Tre enters the ring against the machine that won't quit until its target has been terminated. But can the killing machine put down the werewolf with guns or be turned into scrap metal? Find out only on Fall of the Gods.**

* * *

 _A man dressed in cevlar from head to toe and with grundgey black hair that reached his shoulders walks through an abandon factory at night. Unbeknownst to him, he is being watched from a distance. A figure with glowing red eyes watches him walk through the factory._

"Target: Locked On." _A voice whispers._

 _A shot then goes of. Tre stops and turns swinging his longsword in the path of the sniper bullet, cutting it in half._

"Why don't you come out and we'll talk about this with out fists?" _Tre says loud enough to echo through out the factory._

 _He is answered with silence. Tre sniffs into the air as his eyes begin to glow green._

"FINE! I'll find you." _Tre declares._

 **FIGHT!**

 _Tre dashes forward as rapid sniper rounds fire off in his direction. He maintains a fair distance between him and the rounds as they strike the location he previously was in. Tre then dives for cover while spinning through the air and returning fire with his M4A1 Carbine Assault Rifle._

 _The barrel to the Sniper Rifle is destroyed. Tre remains hidden behind a small wall as he reloads and chuckles._

"Hehe, I'm getting rusty. I should've shot into the barrel at this distance." _Tre states._

 _The attacker then reveals himself as the T-800 in his human disguise and holding a grenade launcher in hand. Tre looks around the corner of the wall and widens his eyes out of a slight surprise._

"Damn, should've led with that the first time." _Tre says to himself._

 _He then ducks back behind the wall as the T-800 opens fire with the grenade launcher. He decimates the wall Tre was taking cover behind as far as it went across the room. Once the T-800 finished with the wall, he was left with only one round to his grenade launcher in hand._

"You have been-" _T-800 stops before he could finish his line as he notices a figure down below in the smoke._

 _Tre becomes visible, most of his armor blown off and his skin showing, but still taking aim with his MP-5._

"Terminated." _Tre says as he takes a shot and hits the Grenade in the T-800's hand._

 _The whole upper level the T-800 was standing on is obliterated by the Grenade as it goes off. A flaming body then falls to the first floor. Tre walks over to it. He inspects the body and takes aim once again with his MP-5._

"Always double tap." _Tre says._

 _But before he could fire off a round, the T-800 grabs Tre's right leg and bolts up, pulling Tre down in the process. T-800, now with only one arm, dives onto Tre and begins to punch his face. Tre then does what the T-800 never thought of a target doing and swung his face into the Terminators fist. The fist of the T-800 is broken slightly upon impact, knocking some of his fingers loose and jamming up some of the gears in the forearm._

 _Tre then throws his legs up and wraps them around the Terminators head before throwing him back. Tre gets back up and spits out a few teeth._

"I let you have those punches cause I didn't wish to completely humilate you in your last fight." _Tre says as the T-800 gets back up onto his own feet._

 _The Terminator then dives back into Tre, head first, and throws a punch into his lower torso. Tre grabs the Terminator by its shoulders and stops it in its tracks while taking the punch like a champ._

"But now, I don't feel too bad for what's about to happen here." _Tre adds._

 _He picks up and throws the Terminator across the room and into a pile of boxes. Tre then reaches for his Mossburg 590 only to discover it's no longer on his person. At first Tre though he had dropped in the earlier half of the fight but once he looked up, he noticed, The Terminator was holding it in his hand and taking aim at Tre with it._

"You are too dangerous to exsist in the world of Skynet, you must be Terminated." _The T-800 declares as he opens fire._

 _Tre runs for cover and draws his last weapon, an M1911 Pistol._

"I don't care about this world as long as I'm left well enough alone!" _Tre shouts over the gunfire as he returns it back to the Terminator._

"Negative, files show that you will always rise up as one of the saviors of this world." _The T-800 answers back with, taking the shots like flys on the face._

"Well if you read it online, I suppose it must be true!" _Tre answers with._

 _He then stands up, out from cover._

"And by my count, you're out of ammo." _Tre guesses right as the Terminator is no longer able to open fire._

 _The T-800 then tosses the gun at Tre and pulls out a trigger._

"Fuck you, Dickwad!" _The Terminator yells out loud before detonating the entire factory filled with bombs he laid out prior to the match._

 _The Factory crumbles as a storm of fire and smoke and dust erupts from within. Once the dust settles we see only the T-800 standing where a mile wide building used to be. He turns as a pile of ruble begins to shake. From that pile then bursts a hulking Werewolf. Terminator looks on with its jaw agape as Tre howls at the hunters moon. He then leaps over and mawls the helpless Terminator into nothing more then a carpet of paper-thin metal. Tre stops and looks at what he's done to his opponent._

"Hm! Don't mess with a pupil of John Constatine and Frank Castle." _Tre states, ending his fight with the Ultimate Killing Machine._

 **K.O.!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to Crow Woyzeck! Thanks for the loan ya Celtic Norseman!**


	7. Michael vs The Punisher

**OC, Michael, belongs to The Def4lt. Punisher A.K.A One of the greatest heroes ever!... belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **When the streets are overflowing with the currouption of evil and misdeeds and the law fails the citizens, these two men will take justice into their own hands. Michael, the worlds youngest assassin. Versus, Frank Castle, The Punisher. But only one can be the law of the streets. Who will rise and who shall fall? Find out only on Fall Of The Gods.**

* * *

 _A boy dressed in spec ops gear walks through the streets of Chicago. He stops as the sounds of a tire screeching against the assphault can be heard in the distance. He turns and sees a white van flying around the corner of the street and stopping, blocking the road. The side door then flies open and reveals The Punisher with a gattling gun mounted and aimed at Michael._

 **Fight!**

 _Michael runs for cover as Frank opens fire. Lamp posts, mail boxes, street signs, fire hydrants and cars parked in the street are torn apart from the rain of gunfire. Michael barely manages to find cover in an alleyway. He ducks down as nearby cars explode and send flying shrapnel flying across the street and into the air._

 _Michael then decided it's time to return fire. He takes a look around while remaining behind cover. As he looks around he spots a hub cap wedged into the side of a brick building after it was sent flying. Michael pulls out a automatic and takes a shot at the hub cap. The shot bounce off and hits through through the vans passenger window. Frank looks over and traces the shot back to the Hub cap._

 _Michael takes another shot and hits the stearing wheel._

"He's missing me." _Frank thinks to himself._

 _The third shot then hits into the vans engine causing it to smoke._

"Ah, now I get it." _Franks thinks to himself again as he dives out of the van before it could explode._

 _The force of the explosion sends Frank flying and skidding across the street. He gets back up to his feets and snaps his arm back into place. Frank seemed to have been alright, having the kevlar take the brunt of the explosion. Frank then stops as he hears a gun being gloaked and feels the metal pressed up against the back of his head._

"The name's Michael. I shall be the one to kill you today." _Michael tells Frank as he pulls the trigger._

 _Frank weaves out of the way, loosing only a bit of his ear in the blast. But he ignored the pain for the moment and lept backwards, tackling Michael back. The two fall backwards and Michael bears the brunt of the fall, hitting his head on the curb. The Punisher then flips around and does what he does best, punish._

 _Frank grabs Michael by his throat and begins to throttle him, slamming his head against the curb. Michael was some what protected by his helmet but it was still giving in. Michael did the only thing he could do to get free and pulled the pin to one of his grenades. Frank looked down as he heard the sound of the Grenade pin being removed and lept away, but not far enough._

 _As the explosion went off, both Frank and Michael were caught in the radius. Punisher was sent flying across and into an alley way while Michael was at the center of the event. Once the smoke cleared, Frank was seen getting back to his feet and rubbing his head. Most of his body armor was torn off at this point._

 _Frank then turns his head and see Michael stumbling out of the smoke. Michaels armor was in even worse condition but was made to have been more durable, allowing him to have survived the explosion. The two look to each other and pause in place. Both of them standing only five feet away from each other._

 _The two of them then reach to their right and grab their remaining weapons. Michael leaping for the Punisher as Frank sits in place. His legs were to crippled to move as fast as Michael was right now, but his revolver wouldn't be able to miss at the range Frank had Michael in now. But Michael only came so close so that he could shove his jack knife into the Punishers skull._

 _Both swing their weapons around and the sound of a shot, flesh being pierced and blood splattering can all be heard in only a second before silence fell. Michael stood with a smoking whole in the place of his exposed heart. While Frank looked at him with blood trickling down his forehead. Michael held his hand on a knife that was sunk into Franks skull, all the way down to the handle. While Frank held a smoking gun up and infront of Michaels chest._

 _The both of them then fall over into a puddle and go quite as the sound of fire roars on in the streets behind them._

 **Double K.O.!**

* * *

 **Special thanks to The Def4lt! Thanks for the loan man.**


End file.
